


were there clues i didn't see?

by waywardprentiss



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 He Loves Me; He Loves Me Not; He Loves Me; Oops He's Dead, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: Lassiter comes to a stop in front of his table hesitating, his eyes flicking from Shawn to the empty seat in front of him and back again.They stare at each other awkwardly for a minute before Lorraine, the host from earlier, comes up to them."Oh!" She starts with way too much enthusiasm if you ask Shawn. "No worries, gentlemen! We're open to people of all sexual orientations so feel free to sit and chat!"
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	were there clues i didn't see?

**Author's Note:**

> i spent the last week rewatching season one so honestly this was bound to happen
> 
> there are references in this to events that happen in 1x01, 1x05, 1x10 and 3x01

Shawn tried to smile as Michelle left the table.

Was her name Michelle? It definitely started with a m. He felt a bit bad for forgetting but they were there on a case and he had bigger things to worry about.

Shawn took the time to glance around the room before someone else sat down.

He wasn't getting anything useful from anyone he had talked to so far. Expect maybe that woman Darcy. She said she was a pharmacist. That could be something.

Getting a bit antsy from not finding anything connecting one of these women to their case, he started fiddling with the number card on the table.

Shawn glances up after a minute locking eyes with Detective Lassiter.

Lassiter comes to a stop in front of his table hesitating, his eyes flicking from Shawn to the empty seat in front of him and back again.

They stare at each other awkwardly for a minute before Lorraine, the host from earlier, comes up to them.

"Oh!" She starts with way too much enthusiasm if you ask Shawn. "No worries, gentlemen! We're open to people of all sexual orientations so feel free to sit and chat!"

She steps behind Lassiter, throwing him a wink over the other man's shoulder.

Shawn gives her a nod, smiling tightly as she walks away. He obviously already noticed the two ladies chatting close together in the corner. If only that was the issue here.

After a minute of Lassiter just standing there, he huffs. "God, man, just sit down."

Lassiter rolls his eyes before settling into the chair in front of him.

"I see you're letting the sternum bush do it's thing." Shawn says waving a hand toward Lassiter's chest.

"Spencer." Lassiter growls as his hands comes up to fiddle with his collar self-consciously.

"No, it looks good." At Lassiter's disbelieving look, he continues. "What? It works on the guys too."

Lassiter purses his lips before changing the subject.

"Any visions?" He asks sarcastically. "That one at the station was something else."

Shawn pouts. "Didn't like my note? No hugs and kisses, Lassie?"

Lassiter crosses his arms. "And you wonder why you annoy the shit out of me, Spencer? You never give me a straight answer."

"Well, being straight isn't really in my area of expertise."

Lassiter contines, ignoring him. "You just prance around the station doing whatever the hell you want. What's up with that? You solve a couple of cases and suddenly you own the place?"

Shawn clicks his tongue. "Well, I have been there before."

That makes Lassiter come up short. "What?"

"You know, Dad arrested me one time." A look of recognition crosses Lassiter's face.

"Ah, yes. The car." Lassiter pauses a second. "Wait a minute-"

Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in Shawn's head. "Oh my god!"

A couple heads turn toward them at his outburst and Shawn leans forward over the table.

"Oh my god!" He hisses. "Dude, your mustache!"

Lassiter rubs a hand over his face.

"Oh god." He says, voice muffled by his fingers.

"You were there! I can't believe this is happening." Shawn rambles. "You were that rookie my dad yelled at while he was booking me! How did I miss that?"

"Stop talking." Lassiter's voice pulls him out of his musings.

"What was up with that mustache, dude, like seriously? If you're gonna go with facial hair, go with the full beard."

Lassiter groans but Shawn ignores him. "Wait, now that I'm thinking about it, you would look amazing with a beard. You should definitely grow a beard."

"Spencer!" Lassiter exclaims. "Stop it."

He holds his hands up. "God, fine! I'm just trying to help you out here."

"This is what I'm talking about." Lassiter starts, eyes suddenly determined. "I'm trying to be serious here."

Shawn huffs but Lassiter goes on. "You beat around the bush and change the subject every time. You just have to show off, huh?"

He glances around, avoiding Lassiter's eyes as the man continues. "Is that why you do all that shit at the station? Falling in my lap and touching my face? Dancing around like an idiot? Everyone just has to be looking at you at all times?"

He chuckles nervously. "Well, obviously. Where have you been? I'm amazing."

"Spencer." Lassiter says again, his voice tired.

"Fine." Shawn looks back at him. "What do you want me to say? You're just too easy to annoy. Every little thing sets you off."

Lassiter throws him an exasperated look.

"There it is! One of your many 'I am so done with Shawn Spencer' faces." He huffs, smiling despite himself.

"I don't understand." Lassiter says, confused. "You annoy me on purpose just to see my facial expressions?"

Shawn sighs slumping in his chair a little. "At least you're looking at me."

All of a sudden, Lassiter goes very still.

Shawn gives him a thin smile. "Such a cliche, right? I mean, what are we in middle school?"

He watches as Lassiter opens his mouth to speak then closes it before opening it again. "You-"

"Yeah." He cuts him off. "Surprise! I did all of it just to get your attention. I mean obviously not all of it. I am psychic. My gift does what it wants."

"Of course." Lassiter says sarcastically but there's a small smile threatening to break out on his face and Shawn feels something in his chest tighten.

"Look, man, I'm sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable." At Lassiter's silent look of 'Oh really?', he clarifies. "You know what I mean."

"It's alright, Spencer." Lassiter says softly. "You never make me uncomfortable in that way."

"I just figured that was the only way I could be close to you." Shawn shrugs, sounding pathetic even to his own ears.

"I didn't think you saw me like that. I wasn't even sure if you were into guys. Still not sure to be honest." He gives Lassiter a small smile. "You're kinda hard to read in that department."

"Oh?" Lassiter grins. "Is that right, psychic?"

Shawn laughs. "Come on, man, give me a break."

Lassiter raises an eyebrow at him. "Alright, fine."

He looks at a Shawn for a minute. "I am, by the way. Into guys." 

"Oh." Shawn says suprised. "Well. That's- that's cool."

Lassiter smiles. "Yeah? I think so."

Shawn feels his face flush. "So, you just let me act like a fool this whole time?"

"Well." Lassiter starts smiling. "I was enjoying myself, too."

At that Shawn grins and Lassiter holds up a finger. "If you tell anyone that, I'll deny it."

He mimicks zipping his lips and throwing away the key. 

Lassiter shakes his head at him. "How'd we end up here?" 

"I don't know. If you would've told me that first day we met that we'd be here, I wouldn't have believed you."

"You and me, both. God, you were an ass."

"Hey, you were being a jerk, too!" Shawn exclaims. "That just made me like you more, though."

Lassiter smiles down at the table. "Yeah, I liked you, too. Much to my own disbelief."

"Hey, I'm a catch." He says, his gaze meeting Lassiter's with a grin.

"You are." He can't keep the suprise out of his face.

Lassiter huffs. "Don't look so suprised, Spencer. You know you're gorgeous."

"It's still nice to hear." Shawn says softly.

Lassiter leans forward over the table. "Then I'll tell you."

Shawn flushes. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lassiter says, reaching out to pat his forearm.

Shawn moves quickly to cover Lassiter's hand to keep him from moving. "You're pretty handsome yourself. I mean, I wasn't kidding about this stern bush situation."

Lassiter pinks but says nothing as he squeezes Shawn's hand. 

Shawn smirks. "See, even when you blush it goes all the way down."

"Shut up." Lassiter glances around them but doesn't move his hand out of Shawn's grip.

"Hey." He says, drawing Lassiter's attention back to him. "You wanna get together later? After we wrap up this case? We could get a drink."

Lassiter squints at him. "At Tom Blair's bar?"

"Maybe." Shawn laughs, thinking about how Lassiter spilled his guts to him the last time they were there. Maybe this time he won't have to be drunk to open up. "Or we could go somewhere a bit nicer and get some dinner."

"Dinner sounds good." Lassiter nods in agreement.

Shawn smiles. He thinks they're gonna be pretty great together.

"Hey, I wonder what would've happend if we'd have started working together back then."

"God." Lassiter laughs. "That would've been a disaster."

Shawn squeezes his hand. "Yeah, probably. Time is weird, man."

Lassiter smiles. "Everything happens when it's suppose to, I guess."

"Yeah." Shawn quirks an eye up at him. "I wonder if we've crossed paths any other times and not known."

Lassiter smirks. "What like destiny or something? Come on, Spencer."

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm just saying it's curious how everything worked out."

"Are you saying we've been connected by some invisble force this whole time?"

Shawn laughs at the offended look on Lassiter's face. "I don't know, man! Maybe."

"Sure." Lassiter huffs, squeezing Shawn's hand again before pulling away. "Whatever you say, psychic."

He snaps a finger in the air between them. "That's right, Lassie! I am psychic therefore I know what I'm talking about here."

"Sure." Lassiter says again, rolling his eyes. There's a grin on his face though and that's all Shawn cares about.

After a moment, his face becomes serious. "I meant what I said in that bar. You do astound me."

Shawn gapes. "I thought you didn't remember?"

"I do." Lassiter says sheepishly.

"Well." Shawn smiles. "You astound me, too. I wasn't joking when I said it either."

Lassiter tilts his head down, lips quirking up. "Thanks." 

They share a smile and sit in silence for a while, observing the crowd of people around them, all trying to make the most of the remaining minutes with their dates.

"Look at all these people, huh?"

Lassiter gives him a curious look.

"They're here taking a chance! Just wanting to meet someone nice."

Lassiter tilts his head in consideration.

"They're probably looking for someone that's gonna make them feel safe." Shawn wiggles his eyebrows at him. "But also a little dirty."

Lassiter smirks. "Oh? Is that what you're here for too?"

He bites his lip, leaning forward on the table. "Maybe."

Lassiter leans forward on his arms too, so their faces are only inches away from each other.

"Huh." Lassiter glances down at his lips. "I can work with that."

"Yeah?" He whispers, glancing at the other man's lips before meeting his eye again.

Lassiter hums in confirmation before closing the distance between them and placing a soft kiss on Shawn's lips.

He has just enough time to return the kiss before Lassiter pulls back.

Shawn blinks his eyes open, a bit dazed if he's honest with himself, to see a glint appear in Lassiter's eyes.

"Let's catch a killer first, huh, Spencer?" He whispers against Shawn's lips. "Then we'll talk about that."

Shawn grins so hard his cheeks hurt. "Sounds like a plan, Lassie."

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title idea: and they were soulmates
> 
> title is from taylor swift's song "invisble string"


End file.
